The adventure of The Doctor
by Butchee
Summary: When The Doctor gets sucked into a dimension,and Gyro Gearloose's invention is to blame. But also the solution...
1. The beginning

Adventures of The Doctor

The Doctor was drifting in the Time Vortex when the TARDIS beeped. The Doctor went over to the controls and checked everything. They were still being pulled into a different dimension. Then The Doctor blacked out.

When he awoke, something was different. The Doctor had trouble placing what was wrong, but then he finally understood what was wrong. The TARDIS's colors were brighter. Then he looked into the mirror. He had morphed into a brown furred dog wearing a blue suit and red trainers. "What the heck is going on?'' muttered The Doctor. He then walked out of the TARDIS to see where he was.

", I have a new invention to show you.'' said Gyro Gearloose. "What is it now Gyro?'' asked Scrooge McDuck. "My new invention can pull objects from time and space.'' said Gyro. "Well, then lets test it.'' said Scrooge. Gyro flipped a few switches and a little baby thing appeared. It called itself an adipose. Then a strange person in a blue suit came in, and said "Hello, I'm The Doctor and I've come to inspect 's work.'' He then showed them an official badge that said he was from the government. He went over to Gyros invention and started to inspect the invention with a strange screwdriver. "No wonder why I'm stuck in this dimension.'' muttered The Doctor. "What?'' asked Gyro. "Nothing, nothing at all is wrong Gyro'' said The Doctor.


	2. the plan

The daleks located a big gold source in a place called Duckburg. The daleks needed a large amount of gold to fuel the eternity cannon. DalekCaan ordered that a course be set for the money bin. Things were about to get strange…..

The Doctor began to tinker with the machine and tried to reverse its effects. But then the TARDIS telepathically told him that a dalek ship was on its way to where they were. "Gentlemen, if you could please come with me to 's workshop, I have something to tell you. Also bring your nephews and Mr. Crackshell because this also includes them." said The Doctor. Scrooge gathered up his nephews and Fenton Crackshell. Then they all headed to Gyro's home/workshop. ", if you would be so kind to check the satellites that monitor outer space?" asked The Doctor. Gyro quickly checked the satellites. "This is strange. There seems to be an anomaly heading this way" said Gyro with a look of confusion on his face. "And it's not earth made" said Gyro. "I may know what this is, but you must help me and understand why I lied to you." said The Doctor quickly. He led them to the TARDIS, and watched them freak out. "This is impossible. This is incredible. This breaks the rules of physics" said Gyro. "Well, I am a 903 year old alien who has a time and space travelling machine. So of course I'm impossible!" said The Doctor with a grin on his face. The Doctor quickly went over what the daleks were, what their weakness was, and what he thought they were looking for. Scrooge McDuck was so pissed he wanted to kill them right now. "They're after me hard earned money? Not as long as I'm living and breathing!" screamed Scrooge McDuck. "They aren't going to get your gold. And I won't let them take your lives. The daleks have taken many things from me, but I won't let them anymore" said The Doctor with sadness in his eyes. Huey, Dewey, and Louie grabbed dalek killing weapons from a pile of them Gyro made. Fenton suited up into Gizmo Duck and began to patrol the money bin. Scrooge McDuck helped The Doctor make plans. No Daleks were going to even touch his money bin! The dalek ship landed. The biggest battle was about to begin…..

_**A/N**_: Working on next chapter right now. Don't freak out if it's not up by tomorrow or next weekend because I might have assignments/other things/chores to do. Bye everyone, and please review.


	3. The solution

The daleks had landed and left there space ship to only get taken down by 3 little boys wielding dalek killers. The daleks had long since forgotten about the time lords making dalek killers. But there were more daleks than the boys could handle, so the boys retreated to go tell The Doctor what had happened. When The Doctor heard what had happened, he was forced to put a plan in action that he never wanted to do. "I have to use Gyro's invention in reverse" said The Doctor. "But that could make the world turn into a black hole and…." said Gyro with a look of horror on his face. "And end the world as we know it. But if it isn't done, life in every universe and in every time will end. And it's a chance I am willing to take" said The Doctor as he began to reverse the device's function. He then walked out of the TARDIS with the device, aimed it at the daleks and flipped the switch, hoping for the very best.

_**A/N:**_ I'm in the mood for a cliff hanger. But this story only has one chapter left, so be prepared for a big finish and some extras. Butchee out!


	4. And the end of the daleks

And the daleks screamed. They seemed to waver and fade in and out before The Doctor's eyes. But not before a dalek shot him. He staggered over to the TARDIS and snapped his fingers (or whatever they have). He fell into the entry way of the TARDIS, and began to regenerate. The boys, Scrooge, and Gyro watched in amazement as the dog's face changed. The Doctor turned into a black dog with steely gray eyes. He then popped and saw their amazed faces. "What? I forgot to tell you guys that I regenerate didn't I?" asked The Doctor with an exasperated look on his face. The ducks were still amazed, and didn't remember to talk. "Guys, your universe is safe. You can leave now" said The Doctor in an annoyed tone. The five ducks then left the TARDIS, and watched it fade into thin air with a grinding noise. They would never see that amazing dog again, at least never with those faces. The Doctor once again blacked out, and woke up as he got flung out the TARDIS doors only to hang onto the edge of the doorway. He was above London, and crashing into Big Ben. What a way to start a new regeneration!

_**A/N:**_ I like this adventure, and I do like to use the regeneration card. Only because then you can use a new character when you run out of ideas for the original. And I did end this at the begging of 'The Eleventh Hour' because it's too fun not to use!


End file.
